History
Early History Humans first reached Deradia circa 3500BC, most of which were migrants who traveled from Franconia. By 1760BC various distinct cultures and religions were present. Deradia was left untouched by the Morgaran Empire. Pre-Modern History Twenty-three men, and their families, sailed from Franconia in 1276, to escape the control and teachings of the Catholic Church. In the spring of that year they reached Zumunda, by that time they had lost a ship and only 12 families remained. The zumundans were not fond of outsiders and attacked the Franconians. Five men were killed along with various children, the remaining seven gave up their women as slaves in order to leave the island. They set sail south and reached an island they called Terre Lys, who's inhabitants were much more hospitable and curious. Jean René Guillory was the leader of the separatist, and he quickly befriended Arukto, Re Khala (All Father) of the natives. After living with the natives for 18 years, and introducing modern technologies to them the other six men and their new families set out to build their own kingdoms. By this time Jean René's son, Dante, was the new Re Khala. He shortened the title to simply Re and began the kingdom of Lyon. In 1506 Franconians invaded the northeastern shores of Terre Lys. The invaders vast numbers and superior technology allowed them to easily overtake the island and its people. Invasions of nearby islands and southern Deradia followed. These invasions were branded as development projects, when in essence the natives were simply being used for their resources. Franconian occupation lasted for 22 years before the Franconian invaders declared the island independent and cut ties with its homeland; sparking the Terre Lys War for Independence. After defeating the Franconians, René LeBeau, declared himself Grand Duke of Terre Lys. The new state lasted for a few months before infighting began. The first civil war occurred in 1539 and ended in the independence of the Principality of Bretagne. By 1538 there were 12 separate states on the island. Prince André of Bretagne, gathered together all of the monarchs of Terreli in 1538. This meeting created the Treaty of Union, a document that joined together each state as one state of Terreli. The meeting lasted for two very long weeks before the final treaty was signed by a majority of the attendees; those who refused had their land annexed. The Grande État Terreli (Greater Terreli State), as the new nation was known, was a thriving civilization. It spent its formative years catching up to, and in some cases passing, the worlds technologies. Modern History Emperor Napoleon I saw Terreli as the rightful territory of the French Empire, and sought to reclaim it. He sent forces to Terreli in 1808 to take back what he saw as his. The Terrelis, much more advanced and well armed than the last time, put up a strong fight against their attackers and successfully fought them off. This was the beginning of the Franco-Terreli War which lasted for five years. The war ended in Terreli victory and a growing sentiment of Terreli nationalism. In 1828 Re Adrién I launched an invasion of Vilara, a former Franconian colony in southern Deradia. This sucessful invasion led to the what would come to be known around the world as the Terreli Empire. Adrién oversaw over twenty foreign invasions to expand his nations reach. By 1840 he controlled the entirety of Deradia, as well as Hampstead, northwestern Elan, and the islands in the Sea of Lions. Re Adrién ruled the Empire quite fairly. The Terreli Empire began to fall in 1948. The United States of Elan began orchestrating rebellions in Terreli territories in Elan, and Hampstead shortly followed. By 1950 the Empire was reduced to just Deradia and the islands in the Sea of Lions. Many of the northern Hampstead territories began to protest and revolt in 1951. By the time Isabella took the throne the Empire was nearly completely diminished. She released the claim on all territories and began the AEGIS Coalition for those that remained. The nation became the Commonwealth of Terreli, and adopted its current constitution Category:History Category:Terreli